1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to dustproof structures, and more particularly relates to a dustproof structure and an electronic device using the dustproof structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), are now in widespread use. Consumers may enjoy the full convenience of the electronic devices almost anytime and anywhere. However, in daily use, displays of the electronic devices may be easily contaminated by dust or other impurities, which may be not easy to clean.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.